The Price I'll Pay
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Envy saves Ed's life, but the price he'll pay may be worse than death. How does Ed feel about what's happened, and what is he willing to do to help Envy out? Edvy. I'm horrible at Summaries!
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters, and basically wherever the hell they are don't belong to me. All I did was write a fic because I was uber bored! :3**

* * *

Hey all, this is STARS-Envy here, with another fanfic! This one is for my friend Sammy-of-doom from DA. X3 Don't ask why, exactly. XD I was bored and willing to take requests. Her specifics for the fic was for it to be T, have fluff, and basically have Envy save Ed's life and everyone else die.

Sorry Sammy… x3x Killing everyone off would've confused me to no end…so we have this!! But hopefully this will still be good. 8D;;;;;;;; -Apologizes deeply to her-

Warning: Near-death experiences, cursing, Fluff attack, Probably OOC-ness, Shonen-Ai, kissing, etc etc.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Ed waved his brother, Al, a goodbye, who was currently running off towards the schoolyard. He had to admit, though his brother was _younger_ than himself, he was a genius! Ed slowly made his way towards his own school, continuing on with his daily ritual of walking his brother to school and then, of course, trying his damned hardest to get to his own school without being late.

The thing is, Alphonse _was _a prodigy, and being such, goes to a prestigious school for the 'gifted.'

Ed, on the other hand, was _far_ from being that lucky. Though he was as smart as his brother (even though he doesn't seem like it.), he, on the other hand, went to a crappy, slowly decaying school filled with…well…assholes as far as the eye could see, and not to mention the fact that most of the classes he'd enjoy was taken away because of the basic budget cuts. Letting out a sigh, he pulled out his pocket watch, eyes widening as he realized he had only five minutes before the bell would wring.

"Shit…" Ed hissed, putting his pocket watch back into his pocket and starting to pick up his pace. He gripped his backpack harder, speeding up to a sprint while dodging people and objects alike as he made his way closer to his school.

About halfway ahead of Edward, a group of people were talking and joking among themselves. Most of them were around the same age as Edward, though some looked older, and some younger. One of them, being the green-haired male Envy, was currently wrestling one of his siblings onto the ground, laughing maniacally as the other male groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, Envy, I'm sorry! Now get the hell off of me!" Greed growled out, glaring at his younger brother. Envy patted the other male on the head before getting up and smirking down at him.

"Apology accepted, Greed. But next time I'll fucking **kill** you if you refer to me as a girl!" Envy threatened. As he looked around, he grinned as he saw his chibi _finally_ making his way towards school.

"Edo!" Envy yelled waving frantically, when Ed heard the shouts, he paled, knowing that voice anywhere.

'_Great…' _Ed thought. '_I'm running late, and I'm going to be bombarded by the damn palmtree.' _Trying to ignore Envy's constant flailing and yelling, he started to cross the street, not realizing the speeding car that was headed straight for him, and before he knew it, everything faded to black, the only thing he knew was there were arms wrapped around him firmly.

* * *

"Ed….ED! Wake up! Why isn't he- I don't care! Ed!!" Ed inwardly groaned, his head throbbing hard enough to drown out half of the yells that were coming from right above him. He slowly opened his eyes, a white light blinding him momentarily.

"W-Where am I?" Ed croaked, blinking multiple times to allow his eyes to adjust quicker. Almost instantly, he was assaulted by his younger brother, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ed! What the hell happened!? You were-what happened!?" Al sobbed out, trying to piece together what exactly happened. Slowly raising himself into a sitting position, his eyesight going blurry for a few moments, Ed looked around, realizing that he was in a hospital. Which totally explained why there was a needle protruding from his arm. He also realized that Alphonse wasn't the only one there. Sloth, Lust, Greed, and Wrath were on the other side of the room, who were quietly conversing. Worry showing on their faces. Looking back towards his brother, he frowned, not exactly sure of what was going on.

At that moment, his doctor walked in, frowning at Al. "You know, your brother is probably still sore, so I wouldn't touch him too much yet." She said in a soft voice, placing a hand on Al's shoulder. The boy nodded, getting up and taking a few steps back from the bed while wiping a few tears from his face.

The woman took a few steps closer to Edward, looking over the monitors swiftly before smiling down at Ed calmly. "Hello, Edward. You've seemed to take some damage to your head, and your leg You also have a few broken ribs. I gave you some painkillers for the pain you're probably not feeling at the moment. Oh! By the way, I'm Dr. Hawkeye. But if you'd like, you may call me Riza." She took a minute to replace the empty IV bag with a full one. "This may feel a bit cold." She warned. "But anyway. You came out of this incident luckier than your friend over there, he seems to have taken the brunt of the damage." She said, looking over to the other side of the room with a frown on her face. "Speaking of him….I'm going to go make sure he's still out of critical condition…if you have any questions, or anything, just call for me or a nurse." She said giving a slight bow before making her way past Edward's bed and the small group of people.

Ed was confused to say the least, his mind was running a mile a minute, and a slight headache was starting to rise. "A-Al?" The blond whispered out. Alphonse turned to his brother, walking closer to the bed. His tearstained face looking at him in question.

"What is it, Nii-san." Al asked.

"Wh-what exactly happened??" Edward questioned, praying what he was thinking happened, didn't.

"I-I don't know, Nii-san. That's why I asked you…and for some reason they won't tell me either." Al said gesturing to the group of Sins. Lust, who was sighing as Wrath once again started crying and clinging to Sloth, made her way over to the brothers. Edward noticed her, and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Lust…what _happened?_" He asked, as she leaned against the wall across from him. Though Ed and Envy weren't truly friends, they weren't 100% enemies either, and because of this, both he and Envy knew each others' families quite well.

Frowning at Ed, she inhaled a slow, shaking breathe. "Well, to start things off. Envy practically saved your life. To put it simply, you were about to be hit by a car, but my brother covered you, basically using his body as a shield for you." Her voice was getting softer with each passing word. "_Why_ he would do something like that for someone who completely ignores him. I haven't the faintest clue, but you should be grateful." With that, she made her way back towards her family, leaving the shocked Ed with his brother.

"So…" Greed started. "I'm guessing you told him?" He asked as he looked back over to Envy's figure, who was currently breathing heavily into an air mask as Riza looked over him. Lust crossed her arms, an unamused frown once again tugging at her lips.

"Of course I did. He _needed_ to know that it's his fault this happened." Lust replied bluntly. Greed shook his head at Lust's words.

"You could've done it in a nicer way though, sis." Greed replied, watching as Riza drew blood from Envy's arm. Lust just rolled her eyes and went over to Sloth.

Ed just stared wide-eyed in shock. Half in pure wonderment as to why Envy would do such a thing, half in _why_ he cared so much. Slowly swinging his legs over the bed, he attempted to stand up, ignoring the protests of both, his legs, which were wobbling like all hell, and his brother, who tried to make him lie back down. Giving his brother a pleading look, he kept walking towards the other bed, which was shielded by a curtain. Alphonse just sighed, mumbling an insult under his breath about how stupid his brother was being. Ignoring Greed and the other sins, he pulled back the curtain, his breath hitching as he saw the mauled body that was on the bed.

Envy's once green hair was matted with blood, and you could see the pure agony he was in through his facial expression. His torso was bandaged, but there was blood seeping through it. His arms were covered in bruises, along with what he could see for the rest of his body.

Ed gripped his head, whining as memories flooded back through his mind, letting out a scream. He fell onto the floor, blacking out once again.

* * *

TBC

…So what do ya think? Is it worth continuing? Is it good? Even a tiny bit? Envy-puppy loves Reviews!


	2. Things Change

_**Disclaimer:**__** Once again, Nothing belongs to me. -3- FMA, the characters, and anything else does **__**belong**__** to me. **_

_**A/N:**_ Okay, gais, here is the next chappy, I'm amazing myself that I'm actually writing this quite easily. I **still** need to finish OKAP….;.; Or allow someone else to take over it if they'd like..3 Anyway; there'll be more of my stupid chatter near the end of the fic. And I do believe I don't need to put any warnings up, I think the warnings from the first chapter still suffice for this, so. Look back to the first chapter. And, like usual, if you don't like yaoi. DO. NOT. READ. I'd rather not get hate-mail. ^-^ Oh…OH! Also, also. There are going to be a few questions at the end. If you're going to be sticking with this ficcy, I need need NEED your opinion on something.

_

* * *

_

It's been a few hours since Ed passed out. Slowly reopening his eyes, he realized the once 'busy' room was now quiet, the dull buzz and beeping of the monitors were the only thing keeping the room from total silence. Realizing he was back in the hospital bed, he slowly sat up, ignoring the shot of pain that went through his body. Biting his lip, to keep himself from making too much noise, he looked around. The room was mainly empty, the curtain that was separating Ed from Envy now back splitting the room into two. Looking at the clock sitting on one of the counters, he realized why no one else was there. It was 3 in the morning.

Ed turned to the table that was next to the bed. It was made purely of metal, the soft light from the monitors reflecting off of it to give it a slight glow. On the table was a small pitcher, filled with what he expected to be water, a plastic cup next to it. Along with that, there was a slip of paper. Grabbing the paper, Ed started to read it over.

_Nii-san,_

_Sorry about having to leave, but well, neither I or Envy's family really had a choice. Visiting hours do end you know, but anyway._

_I'm guessing that you passed out because of seeing how Envy looked?_

_Did you picture mom again? …I don't really know if I'm right…and if I am, I wish there was something we could do for those flashbacks…well, it's better for us to talk about this in person!_

_I'll be back tomorrow after school, same with Wrath and Lust, they'll be giving me a ride up here. Dad even visited while you were out…but he had to go back to traveling, and he didn't say when he'd be back._

_I hope you're actually reading this. _

_Al~_

_p.s. Winry may be coming down to check on you sometime this week._

Ed sighed, folding the note and placing it back onto the table. His mood was worse than before, if that was actually possible, at the mention of their father. Taking the cup, which was already filled with water, he slowly took a sip, relishing the taste of his first sip of water for what seemed like days.

"Don't drink that too quickly, Ed. You wouldn't want to choke." Riza said from the doorframe smiling at him. Ed spit out the water in surprise as he heard Riza's voice.

"I thought you'd be done with your shift by now, Riza." He said placing the plastic cup back onto the metal table, and attempting to clean the water that was now pooling on the ground. Riza walked over to where Ed was, lightly placing a hand onto Ed's shoulder to stop him from moving around. "You know, just because you're doped up by morphine…doesn't really mean you're okay." She said grabbing a few paper towels and dropping them on top of the water, it quickly being absorbed.

"Sorry…" Ed mumbled, lying back down onto the bed with a light thud. Riza picked up the paper towels and threw them out, returning back to her spot next to Ed's bed.

"I was about to end my shift, but I like to check on my patients before hand, what happened with you earlier, Edward?" She asked looking at him with both question and concern.

Ed lowered his head, his body becoming stiff at the question. "It was nothing…" He replied softly. Riza sighed, placing a hand on her hip before walking to the other side of the room, where Envy was. Before crossing the curtain, Riza turned around to face Edward.

"If you need or want to talk about it, you can talk to me." She said before turning back around and going to check on the other male.

Ed let out a shaky breath that felt like it was held for an eternity. The picture of his smiling mother came to his mind, the images swiftly changing to a torn up body, eyes gouged out and body mutilated beyond recognition. '_Why didn't you save me, Edward…Why?_' Edward shook his head, letting his mind come to a complete blank as a few tears slipped.

Riza walked over to Envy's side, checking his vitals. "You seem to be awake…if you can hear me, blink twice for me." She asked, looking intently at Envy's face. Envy's half-lidded eyes blinked twice, fluttering closed afterwards and letting out a puff of air in annoyance.

'_Dammit' _Envy whined inwardly, ignoring the pain that was starting to return. '_…At least the chibi is okay…'_ He thought to himself smiling.

Riza noticed the smile that now adorned Envy's features. She too, smiled, before questioning Envy in a low voice, so Ed wouldn't hear. "You really do love him...don't you?"

Envy's eyes shot open, looking straight at Riza. "I guessed right, didn't I?" She questioned further. Envy blushed, before giving a slight nod. Riza smiled softly at Envy, pushing a piece of stray hair out of Envy's face. "Don't worry. I wont tell him." She promised. Envy's face automatically showed relief. Though most people he knew, _knew_ of the growing crush he had on the blond, apparently Ed was too dense to notice it. And Envy was both thankful and crushed at that thought.

Riza stood up straight, walking towards the middle of the room where the curtain was. Looking at both of the teens, shook her head in wonderment, curious as to whether luck befell them, or if it were a curse. She walked out of the room, not bothering to say a goodbye to Ed, since he was already fast asleep. She let out a little laugh.

"Equivalent Exchange." She said under her breath, taking her hair out of it's bun and leaving the hospital.

* * *

It's been two days since Ed saw Envy last. And in those two days Al visited, and both teens were healing up nicely. Of what Ed overheard from Lust and Wrath, Envy was finally able to speak again, and this piqued Edward's curiosity to no end. He had multiple questions he wanted to ask the other male, but still hasn't gathered enough courage, nor strength to actually go over to talk to him.

Alphonse was currently over speaking with Greed, talking about something or another. As Lust and Wrath spoke softly with Envy.

It was about 8pm, and their nurse, Leera, started to usher the visitors out of the room.

They all said their goodbyes, before once again Ed was left alone in the basic silence you could only find in a hospital. Riza hasn't been in since the last day, so Ed guessed she took a few days off or something, and didn't really care that he felt alone by himself in this vast room…granted said room was small…not vast…at all…

Ed kicked his legs in annoyance. His strength was definitely coming back, though his chest was still in pain. It didn't help that the bandages wrapped around his torso were tight enough to leave the skin red with few indentations when they were changed out, which happened every 6 hours or so…speaking of which, the nurse walked back in, smiling at Edward.

"It's time to change your bandages, Edward." She said, a few rolls of gauze in her hands. Edward let out a groan. Leera scared the shit out of him with her massive mood swings. One minute she'd be happy and content, the next she was screeching obscenities at other nurses or something.

Walking over to Edward with scissors, she made him sit up before starting to cut the bandages off carefully, making sure not to cut Ed in the process.

"So how've you been feeling, Ed?" She asked, going to throw out the used bandages, and to allow Ed's body to rest for a few minutes.

"I guess, fine…just been bored…" He replied, rubbing his sides lightly, grateful to have the bonding off, even if just for a bit.

Leera looked at him confused. "Why don't you talk to Envy?" She asked, telling Ed to lift his arms up as she started to rewrap his torso. Ed did what he was told, letting out a sigh and shrugged, not really sure how to answer such a question. Leera rolled her eyes. "Then I guess I'll open the curtain so you can, if he doesn't mind." She stated. Once she finished wrapping Edwards torso, she smacked him on the back lightly. Walking to the other side.

Envy sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling with nothing to do, praying to god that Lust would remember to bring his iPod tomorrow for him. He's been going too long without his daily dosage of music, and it's been driving him insane. Specially since he wasn't able to speak with Ed. He overheard Ed and Leera's conversation. Ears perking up at the thought of being able to see Ed, and have someone to talk to.

Leera bowed at Envy, who gave a small wave. "Would you mind if we open the curtain? It seems you _both_ are bored, and I'd prefer my patients to be at least a bit happy" She asked, a fake smile playing on her lips.

Envy shuddered at the look he was given. "Sure." He spoke quietly, his voice still cracking a bit. Leera nodded, grabbing the end of the curtain and pulling it to the wall. Envy tilted his head to see Ed staring back at himself.

"Hey…" Ed said lightly.

"Hey." Envy replied.

* * *

Bwaahhhh~ There's the second chappy. Don't worry, there _will_ be fluff. And a LOT of it eventually. Lol.

A few good songs that helped me write out this chappy are 'Painting Flowers' by All time low, 'In my Arms' by Dead by April, 'Misery loves Company' by Emilie Autumn, and 'The Diary' by Hollywood Undead. 3 Yay for Hollywood Undead! Now,

Who would you guys like to see Al paired with? Because, well, I can't decide between Winry or Wrath. ^^; Both pairings are good…but I can't chooose! Lol.

Oh; and expect from me more drama fics. XD;

Lastly, I apologize if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. x3x I don't have a beta.

~STARS-Envy


	3. TT FML

........-takes a deep breath and sighs- I'm really...really sorry guys...but I lost everything on my computer..my music, my Schoolwork, and most importantly, my fics...I'm really, really sorry...I was hoping I'd be getting so much further before I'd have to give you all bad news like this...My birthday is in two days, so I don't think I'm going to be writing until this weekend, because I'll be celebrating it with my mother...but also...I'm a very emo Panda right now...This month has just been so..**so** much worse than I wanted it to be.

Because of the loss, no fics will be updated, and two oneshots are probably never going to be rewritten. And I'm also not too sure about that HM inspired one anymore (-sob- ...it had 2500 words too...the longest chapter of anything I've written...ever..)

Right now I'm working on redownloading all of my messangers, and things I'll be needing for my school work (-snorts- I love how I lost 7 assignments.) Please, please be patient with me. At least my parents bought me a disk drive (I was going to attempt to move all my fics, school work, and music to it, but the PC kept restarting and spazzing out on it's own..so it didn't work too well.) that has 8GB. So now I'll make sure I'll keep everything that is my life on it so I'll never have to deal with this again. (Pfft. I say this shit now, but I have my other drive that has some of my ES21 fics on it, I said the same thing and well, look where my stupidity has gotten me! TwT)

I will have the next chapter out eventually, and I promise it will be at least 3-4k words. If not more so it'll make up for lost time. I will also make a sequal (From Ed's PoV) of the fic I wrote called 'When you've got nothing left.' .....If that is the name of it. I'm totally at a brainloss currently, and once again. I apologize.

-snorts- It's funny though, because usually we'll have to restart our computer like...every 3-4 months because..well...we aren't good with PCs, and I'm pretty sure our computer is outdated as all hell. I believe we got it in '02...or '03. So...yeah... Hopefully though, my brother can borrow a disk with Window 7 on it, and maybe the newer..uh...whatever that's called will help out. We have Window XP....-Shoots self-

STARS-Envy is a truly emo puppy right now....-stalks off to her bed to sulk-

...-comes back-

I was going to say this in the third chappy (I had the thank yous all written out.) but I'll do it here instead.

To all of those who have been reviewing, I thank you so much. It's because of you all that I'm still writing, and now it's because of you all that I will still write this fic, even if my computer acts like a PMSing bitch (3 I had to say it..XD I'm a girl..so I believe I have the right too!) And thanks Sammy, for your support...and for the beautiful image in my head of Ed in drag. Our RP's make me insta-Cheery, and helps me with writers block at times. It also gets me that much closer to knowing the characters, because, my GOD you make a good shrimp! XDD

I also have to thank my bestest friend ever, Wrath. |3 You've cheered me up over the loss of my music...and your stupidity makes me a happy puppy.

I, for the umpteenth time, apologize for having you wonderful fans (Having fans is amazing for me o_o; I'm not use to peoples actually liking my writing. XD) have to wait that much longer for an update. That, and for you all expecting this to actually be an update...DAMN YOU OLD COMPUTERS! AND VIRUSES. -sobs and runs off to her room again to sulk-


End file.
